Thunderstorm  Your heart's a mess
by xipeek
Summary: Naomi's caught up in a storm. Naomily


_Inspired by Gotye - Hearts a mess_

**Heart's a mess**

_Naomi's POV_

I was so bored and it was raining cats and dogs. The only thing I could think of was her. But well, it's not like I did anything to satisfy my envy now did I? I just wished I wasn't sitting here at my stupid desk and scribbling for what...an hour or so now. My thoughts were busy reminding the redhead's adorable grin when some flash got my attention outside. I turned my head and right at that moment there was another flash. Great. Thunderstorm. For once I wasn't sarcastic. I absolutely loved storms and thunder. The booming noise always helped me to clear my mind. Mom said she would be out most of the afternoon. Not willing to miss it any longer, I exit my room, took my coat and headed outside, where no one would keep me from enjoying the weather. In less than 2 minutes and despite my hood, I was entirely soaked. Not that I didn't like it. It just reminded me of my childhood, when we didn't care about how our hair or make up would look like. I stood there for almost 30 seconds, letting a smile slowly spread over my face. It was one of the rare time I smiled whithout Emily being the reason. The thought of her name made my heart skipped a beat. I just wished I had not run away. Confusion is part of my brain, I've never not been confused. Except when she's around. Then I'm just not thinking, at all. But then we fell asleep, and I woke up next to her, next to the lake. I didn't regret it. I would never do. I just regreted it happened like this. After we drank, after we smoke.

Without even noticing it, my legs had started to move and my feet were walking straight forward. I didn't really know where to go, and I couldn't really see anything anyway. The rain was obstruing my vision and my mind was too much blurr to give any clear order. So I just kept walking, wandering and wondering. Would she want me back? What if I just visited her?

Yeah brilliant idea Campbell. Her family would probably love that. Some soaked girl knocking at their door after a 30 minutes walk while nobody wouldn't even let a dog out.

I couldn't help myself from laughing when I pictured what I was probably looking like with my hood and my clothes dribbling like I just came out of a bath.

The laugh faded away rapidly through the thunder and I lifted up my chin only to have my face completely washed out the moment I did. The sky was so dark it seemed like it was night already. I couldn't say how much I loved this weather, this weird atmosphere. Electricity filled the air yet the darkness made everything more intimate, unreal. I just wished I had someone to share my feelings with. Inevitably, my thoughts came back to the little redhead. Maybe she was sitting by her window right now, thinking the same thing. Maybe she was hating me. Maybe she was...

"Hey"

Okay so did I just hear someone calling me out of nowhere?

"Here" the voice spoke again.

I turned around and saw a silhouette few feet away from me. After panicking a little – this could be a psycho excaped from his hospital and looking for stupid girls walking in the rain – I just realised his (her?) attitude was not agressive. The stranger didn't move, and just stared at me. The hood didn't allow me to see what eyes were scanning me. My head bent a little aside, like it always did when I was curious. And then I just saw us from above. Two strangers in the rain, enlighten by some sparce flashlights, staring at each other. That would make a perfect picture. My thoughts were suddenly called back in my head when the stranger took a step forward. Forwad to me!

It looked familiar. I felt strangely comfortable and warm inside, despite the pouring rain.

Another step and I could see the silhouette more clearly now. Smaller than me. Graceful. Mesmerizing. It was Her. She stopped only when we were close enough to look into each other's eyes.

"Hey" she repeated soflty.

Some locks of red hair were stuck on her cheeks, but I still saw her blush.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"What a weather."

She grinned.

I melted.

But nodded as well, because melting was not a possible answer.

It was not ackward. It was strange. Surreal.

I didn't know what to say. Was she even real? What brought her here? So many questions and yet the only thing my thoughts chose to focus on were her lips. Her wet wet lips. Not that I complained. I couldn't break this magic moment by asking questions. She was here. Maybe we were linked somehow. I smiled at the thought and saw her eyebrow rise in interrogation. I just shrugged and kept on smiling to her. For her. No. Because of her.

Through the rain drops I saw her hand rise to my cheek. She cupped my face and leaned in. The moment our lips touched I felt a rush of electricity running though my body. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. I could feel her warmth despite all of our wet clothes and the way she slightly groaned told me she could feel it too. Within seconds my tongue was asking for entrance and we deepened the kiss, completely oblivious of anything else in the world but our mutual pleasure. She pulled back a little only to lock her chocolate eyes with mine. I blinked and...

...my elbow ripped and my face hit the desk. It took me few seconds to just focus on what I was looking at – the rain pouring through the window. Few more to realise that I was entirely and desperately dry. And the whole rest of the day to go over that wet kiss we shared.

Somewhere else, not that far from Naomi's room, a redhead woke up from a disturbing dream including rain, thunder, and the girl she was definitely in love with.


End file.
